


Girl Love

by aroseandapen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, a few prompts for femslash february, except it's more embarrassing than romantic, mostly gameverse but there's some aniverse in there, that one falling on top of the other person trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: “Geez! This puzzle is so hard!” Shauna exclaimed, making Serena giggle silently. The shaking of her body must’ve alerted her, however, and she turned her head towards Serena. She could imagine Shaun’s lips pushed out in a pout, face indignant. “Hey, I can feel you laughing at me you know. It is hard!”She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. “I believe you. You’re just so cute.”Shauna made a choked off noise at that, and grumbled something under her breath about how embarrassing her saying something like that was. The air was significantly lighter as she went back to her game, and the comfortable silence between them resumed.-----Some pokemon f/f ships across various generations.





	1. BoutiqueShipping 1

Only the sounds of game music and button presses broke the silence as the girls hung out together in Serena’s room. Serena lay on her stomach on the ground, Shauna’s head pillowed against the small of her back as she lay face up toward the ceiling. Many days before had found the two just as so, but today the air felt heavier than usual.

Serena didn’t know quite why. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but Shauna’s shoulders seemed to slump more than usual, and her bright smiles had a dull edge to them. Yet the other hadn’t said anything, suggesting they play games together for the time being without a hint as to what was bothering her, so she decided to wait until Shauna brought it up on her own.

“Geez! This puzzle is so hard!” Shauna exclaimed, making Serena giggle silently. The shaking of her body must’ve alerted her, however, and she turned her head towards Serena. She could imagine Shaun’s lips pushed out in a pout, face indignant. “Hey, I can feel you laughing at me you know. It  _is_  hard!”

She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face. “I believe you. You’re just so cute.”

Shauna made a choked off noise at that, and grumbled something under her breath about how embarrassing her saying something like that was. The air was significantly lighter as she went back to her game, and the comfortable silence between them resumed.

It remained so for about ten minutes. Gradually Serena became aware that Shauna was no longer playing her game, the handheld resting on her chest as the girl stared up at the ceiling. She thought about asking if something was wrong, but held her tongue. She didn’t know how to bring it up, or if Shauna even wanted to talk about it.

She needn’t have worried, though. Shauna would bring it up herself just moments after she noticed the girl’s stillness.

“Hey, ‘Rena? Can I ask you a question?”

Serena laid her handheld on the floor, so that Shauna would have her full attention. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“What do you do… when you’re feeling sad?” she asked, the hesitation brief yet poignant.

“Are you feeling sad? What happened?”

Shauna paused, then said, “I’m not sure. I just woke up today feeling… all alone and heavy. I didn’t even want to get out of bed today, but I thought about you and I didn’t want to disappoint you by cancelling. And I wanted to come anyway, but…” She trailed off into a broken laugh and covered her eyes with her hands. “Wow, I sound pathetic, don’t I?”

Slowly, Serena pushed herself up, turning so that Shauna’s head fell onto her thighs. She adjusted herself into a comfortable seated position, and nudged the other into her lap with gentle hands. Her fingers threaded through Shauna’s hair, so soft and such a lovely shade of brown. Shauna often expressed jealousy of Serena’s waves, but her hair was gorgeous and unique in her eyes.

“You’re not pathetic,” she murmured.

“But I am,” Shauna insisted without peeking out from behind her hands. “I don’t even know why I’m sad.”

“We all feel like that sometimes,” she said, then amended, “ _I_ feel like that sometimes. It’s ok if you’re feeling down. It’s part of what makes us human, you know?”

Shauna didn’t respond, and the silence hung heavy on her shoulders.

“‘Sides, it won’t last forever. I know you’ll be back to your cheerful self in no time. And meanwhile…” Serena bent down. It was difficult with Shauna’s head where it was, but she managed to press a kiss to her forehead. “…I’ll be here to support you. Just like you’d be for me if I was feeling bad.”

A moment passed. Shauna dragged her hands down, and peeked up at Serena with reddened eyes filled with tears. She sniffed loudly, and turned into Serena’s lap.

“Thanks, ‘Rena. You’re really the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

Serena stroked Shauna’s hair. “Of course, I’m always here for you. Always,” she said, and let Shauna use her lap to cry until her tears washed out the negativity she felt. No matter how long that took.


	2. Abandonment Shipping 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC that Emma comes from a previous home of abuse that led to her running away at a young age, and the deprivation is mainly why she's illiterate. It's not explicitly stated here, but it's important context

A little bell rang when she pushed the glass doors open, a new addition since the last time she visited. It put a smile on her face, coral-rose tinted lips curling at the charming sound.

The bell was nothing compared to the familiar back of a certain girl however, with thick dark hair hanging down her back. It’d been pulled into an attempt at a chunky braid, bits of black hair sticking out at odd angles. Serena’s heart swelled in her chest as the girl turned around, and for a moment she got a glimpse of the ‘Client-Face’ that the current head of the Looker Bureau cultivated.

“Hi, welcome, how can–Serena!”

The carefully constructed expression vanished, dark blue eyes widening in surprise. Her thin lips parted, gaping as if she couldn’t quite believe that Serena was actually there.

Serena cocked her hip, resting a manicured hand on it. She’d gotten her nails done shortly after arriving in Lumiose, in anticipation of seeing her girlfriend again. “Hey, guess who’s back? Here in the flesh.”

Emma’s face morphed into one of muted awe. She didn’t typically have bursts of energetic excitement or overt enthusiasm, so Serena quickly learned to read the minute quirks of her lips or the crinkle at the corners of her eyes, or even the twitch of her fingers that betrayed a longing to touch. Serena invited her closer with opened arms, and waited patiently until the other girl approached.

She stopped inches from Serena, however, wringing her hands in front of her. “I missed you,” she said, voice barely a whisper.

Serena placed her hands on either side of Emma’s face. She moved slow, watching for any flinching away and, when there was none, cupped her cheeks with a gentle touch. Drawing her in closer, she kissed the other girl tenderly.

When she broke off the kiss, she rested her forehead against Emma’s. A warm smile curled her lips.

“I missed you, too.”


	3. MoonlilyShipping 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie and Moon spend some time shopping for clothes

After finding her favorite outfit to romp around the islands in, Moon didn’t frequent the clothing shops around Alola as much as she used to. When Lillie requested it, however, she joined her friend in a heartbeat. Lillie lit up around the clothes, digging into fashion styles she claimed that her mother would never let her try, and Moon loved the brightness of her eyes as she tried on each piece.

While Lillie perused the racks of headgear, Moon allowed her own gaze to wander. She’d started digging through a stack of neatly-folded dresses for her size when she heard Lillie’s delighted gasp behind her.

“Oh! Moon, look at this!”

When she turned, Lillie had put a pink headband onto her head. Little springs came out from the top of it, topped by glitter-covered hearts. Each movement sent a cascade of sparkly glitter onto her platinum blond hair, sending Lillie spiraling into a new round of giggles.

“Isn’t this just the cutest pink thing you’ve ever seen!” she said between giggles, the force of her laughter bringing a light flush to her pale cheeks.

Moon found her eyes fixed on the sight. Without thinking, the words slipped out of her mouth.

“Not as cute as the pink on your cheeks.”

“Huh?!” Shock darted across Lillie’s face, the blush deepening. After a moment, she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Eyes averted, she said, “Oh wow, you should warn me before you say something like that.”

“Sorry.” Next time Moon should probably think before she said something like that.

Lillie waved her off, smiling hurriedly. “Oh no, no, don’t be! It makes me really happy that you said that. I don’t really get called cute that often.”

A relieved grin spread across Moon’s face.

“Good, because it’s one hundred percent true.”


	4. MoonlilyShipping 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-SuMo, Lillie returns to Alola

“Ohh, this city feels even bigger than last time I came,” Lillie murmured to herself, sidling past a group of people crowded in front of a street vendor selling souvenirs. She didn’t know if the place had expanded in the time that she spent traveling Kanto, but Hau’oli City was bustling with more tourists than she could remember.

She frowned, stopping in place to look around. Yes, it had to have gotten bigger, because she didn’t recognize the area she was in at all. Her hand curled into a fist, resting against her chest anxiously.

“Here, Cleffy, let me hold you so we don’t get separated.”

Lillie spoke to her partner pokemon, Clefairy, whom she’d met while in Kanto and had named ‘Cleffy’. It smiled brightly at her with a chiming voice as it moved closer and held its arms out for her to lift it, which she did. Cleffy was soft, and hugging it made Lillie feel safe and reassured even while surrounded by as many people as filled the shopping district. When she held her partner, she felt ready to search for the person she was meeting up with anew.

“I can’t wait for you to meet her, Cleffy. She’s strong and talented and loves pokemon with all her heart. You can see it in everything she does, and I wish I could be half as amazing as she is.” She spoke to her partner in low tones, afraid of passerby listening in on her, but fondness caressed each word. Her cheeks warmed, thinking of the friend she hadn’t seen in years now, except in frequent videocalls.

“Lillie?”

Then, just as if speaking of her summoned the girl herself, Lillie heard her name called and turned to see just who she’d come to meet up with.

Her heart skipped a beat. “Moon! There you are. It’s been so long that I was sure I was lost or something!”

Moon laughed, and opened her arms in offer of a hug. Lillie did so, although it was less of a hug on her end, and more just running into the open arms to be embraced, her own arms still securely wrapped around Cleffy. The other smelled sweet, of salt and tropical fruit, and her skin had a warm glow from years spent out on the Alola islands. As she squeezed Lillie affectionately, feelings that had recently risen as she videochatted with Moon resurfaced, and Lillie found herself afflicted with a hot flush that crept up her neck and stained her cheeks.

When she pulled away again, she knew that Moon could see it. Curse her pale skin. Quickly she hid her face behind Cleffy’s body.

“Th-this is Cleffy! I met it in Kanto!” she exclaimed, unable to keep the slight stammer out of her voice.

Moon bent forward slightly, patting the Clefairy’s head in greeting. Cleffy mimicked the motion, making Moon smile as the stubby arm tapped at the side of her face. Then her eyes looked back up to Lillie’s, and she found that she couldn’t breathe.

A long silence passed before she whispered, “I really missed you, Moon.”

Moon’s answering nod was immediate, and her voice just as low and secretive as Lillie’s as she said, “I missed you too, Lillie.”

Her face couldn’t be any hotter at that point. She’d never thought before just how sweet her name could sound in Moon’s lovely voice.


End file.
